gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:93.35.242.237
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gill Gettner page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- EightyOne (Talk) 13:14, 4 July 2009 Gill Gettner Might I ask how you know, as Jacinto's Remnant has not yet been published? If you can provide a valid source for this info, then it can stay, otherwise I'm afraid it can't stay. --EightyOne (talk) 13:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Please do not vandalise pages. If you wish to edit, please do so constructively. If you continue to edit disruptively, you will be blocked. :Please to not continue change Gill's gender until you have a valid source. You might well be right, but if you can't prove it, you can't add it.--EightyOne (talk) 13:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Gill is a man. "they both came from the same charm school of do not question me little man." Aspho Fields 380.--Jack Black 13:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm in charge of the traslation of the second book, and I assure you that Gettner is a women. In Aspho Field it appears in four pages (from 380 to 383 in my text) and in none of them it's said that she is a man. The quote you provide doesn't state that she is a male, the only hint of her gender is at page 380: "...Dom had a mild nightmare that one day he’d be casevacked with Dr. Hayman in a Raven flown by Gettner, and that he’d be traumatized for life..."; this would have much more sense if both Hayman and Gettner were women, don't you think? I'm only trying to help because for me Gearspedia is a valuable source of informations, if you want feel free to keep her as a male, but remember to fix her after you read the second book, page 176. I won't edit the page anymore, I'll leave the fix to you -- 13:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Xms ::Thank you very much for understanding. I will remove reference to Gill's gender from the page, as it does seem ambigious, and upon reading Jacinto's Remnant will update it should it be needed. I hope you continue to find Gearspedia useful. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 14:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank to you for your hard work, and sorry if I've been a nuisance, I should have ask before editing. Keep up this great site! -- 14:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Xms :::::Well we will not post any info from Jacinto Remnant before the released date since it would spoil the book.--Jack Black 14:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC)